


France

by PaintedBird1214



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Social Anxiety, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedBird1214/pseuds/PaintedBird1214
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been forced to attend Thomas Jefferson's welcome back from France party. Although never meeting him in person, Alexander hates him and his political views. Upon first sight, however, he's left helpless.





	1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revamped version of Returned Home, for those coming from that. I truly hope this is better than the old version because that one was a mess. 
> 
> For everyone else, welcome to my story and I hope you enjoy it!

Alexander Hamilton was never one to chase love. He certainly didn't mind flirting and an occasional one night fling with someone but a committed relationship was never on the table for him and had never seen the light of day, even with a flow girls and boys alike that wanted his attention. Even the two older Schuyler sisters, the most popular and attractive girls on campus, had never caught his attention in that way. His focus was working toward his future. He had planned on opening the relationship tab once he got to a position he was satisfied with- and anyone who knew him knew he was never satisfied. Those plans changed in a heartbeat one dark night at a party hosted by the Schuyler sisters. 

The night was still young and Alexander was seated with his friends at a table on the edge of the dance floor. Tipping his head back, he finished the last of whatever alcohol John had shoved into his hands. "Alexander! You've been so quiet!"

Said man shrugged his shoulders, hands batting at the now empty cup and watching as slid back and forth between his hands. "So?"

"You're never quiet," John said, a slight tint of worry in his voice.

Soon to be realized by everyone at the table, that sentence had ripped open a raincloud and released a storm. Sitting up straight and letting the cup fall sideways onto its side, he immediately launched into a rant. "This party was thrown for Thomas Jefferson's return, correct?" he asked without a pause for an answer before continuing," It has been going for over two hours and the dude has yet to show up. What kind of person does that? Return to his home country after two years and totally blow off the welcome home party thrown for him? He's obviously a terrible person and I already know how ridiculous his political views are so I don't even know what I'm still doing here. I don't even know why I showed up in the first place!" He didn't allow time for anyone to reply with the _Because you need to take a break for once in your life_ he knew would have otherwise followed the exclamation. "Even if he were to miraculously show up, I'd still hate him."

A small pause followed up  so he could regain all his breath. The cup, which had been slowly rolling toward the table's edge, was now nearing it. "I'll tell you now, I'd never blow off a party if it was thrown for me and especially not if it was after two years of being out of country. That's a terrible thing to do and it's so low! No one should like this guy. In my opinion, we should all just leave now and forget this ever happened. Oh, and everyone should drop him as a friend because if he's this rude, he doesn't deserve any. No way he deserves all these ones," Alexander said as he waved his arms all around him in a gesture to accompany his claim. "I don't understand how someone as great as Laf could be the brother of someone so terrible." With a final huff, he plopped down in the seat he had abandoned sometime in the middle of his rant. As if it had been waiting for the end of the rant, the cup reached the end of the table and fell to the floor unnoticed by anyone at the table. It landed next to Alex's foot before rolling back just far enough to get under the table.

Looking at his friends, he realized they had stopped listening. John had his head down on the table, a telltale sign that he was trying to block out Alexander's rant, Hercules was turned completely around talking to random people at the next table, Angelica and Eliza were chatting quietly with each other, and Peggy had plunged headfirst into the electronic world of her phone. Even Maria had stopped paying attention, leaning against the back of her chair with her gaze glued to the ceiling and earbuds stuck in her ears. "Great to know all you guys care," Alexander grumbled.

"Maybe we would listen if you kept your rants short and sweet," John suggested as he lifted his head.

"Rants are supposed to be long. It's a _rant_. Extended, passionate complaining," Alexander argued.

"Whatever you say, Alexander," John relented , plopping his head back down. Peggy was still engrossed in her phone while the other two Schuyler sisters were still in the thick of their conversation and Maria hadn't even noticed the lack of ranting as a result of the music playing through her earbuds. Hercules was still distracted by his conversation with the other table; after overhearing a bit of it he couldn't blame the guy as the were talking about making clothes which was they guy's favorite subject.

"And now you've all mentally abandoned me." Deciding he wanted another drink, when he wasn't given a reply by anyone, Alexander was surprised when his cup was nowhere on the table. "Any of you seen my cup?" He was greeted with a chorus of negatives. _Great, now you're all listening. When I ask about a cup._ Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and started walking away anyway. It was just a cup and he could easily grab another from the stacks of them left next to all the drinks. When he reached the drink table, he was quick to retrieve a new plastic cup and fill it with the first drink he saw.

Not wanting to sit back down next to the friends that had mentally abandoned him moments before just yet, he decided to stand by the table for a few minutes and watch the people dancing to the music. He studied the room, the flow of the peoples' bodies with the beat of the music, the movements of the people off the dancefloor, the expressions of different people, and anything else he could.

Concern pricked at his skin when his eyes found James Madison, the best friend of Thomas Jefferson himself. The man looked worried, pacing the floor and fidgeting around. Alexander's first guess was that it had something to do with Jefferson's absence. Madison was constantly checking his phone as if waiting for an update on something extremely important. Alexander kept his eyes on Madison for the most part after that, though his attention did wander every few seconds or so. Then unexpectedly Madison bolted out of the room following one of his frequent checks. Confusion and slight worry flooded Alexander but seeing as nobody else was worried about it, he shrugged it off and decided to head back to his table.

* * *

A half hour had passed since James Madison had suddenly left and Alexander had since had two more cups of alcohol. He wasn't quite drunk but he was certainly tipsy and buzzed. It's then that the doors slammed open to reveal a happy James Madison. Only slightly behind him trailed someone Alex guessed had to be Thomas Jefferson. "So what'd I miss?" the man yelled, successfully grabbing the attention of the room. The whole space was consumed with greetings mere seconds later, some of which confirmed the man's identity, and half the room flocked over to the man.

Alexander, however, was stuck in place. He had known Jefferson was an attractive man but he'd had no idea the man was this attractive; he'd heard people talk about Jefferson but he'd never bothered to actually look at a picture as he simply wasn't interested in someone with such terrible political views. Heat swam through Alexander's blood but he knew his cheeks showed it most. It felt like his feet were cemented to the floor and his behind to the chair. Alexander could only focus on Jefferson and even his hearing seemed be effected. All sound was blurred to the point he could barely tell the music from the sound of people's voices. He could partially pick out Jefferson's voice but it was still too far away and mixed in with other sounds to get any real information from it.

It was only when Hercules spoke up that Alexander was freed from his daze. "For someone you say you hate, you sure are looking at Thomas quite intensely."

Snapping his eyes to the man, he forced himself to swallow in hopes of fixing his suddenly dry throat. "Yes, well, I can't help that he surprised me with his sudden entrance." There was no way he was going to tell anybody the truth. He'd rather die than admit he found Thomas Jefferson of all people attractive, _hot_ even. Nobody at the table believed his words and Alexander could see that right away. All of them were either staring at him with that I'd-sooner-believe-a-dinosaur-is-going-to-rise-from-its-grave-many-miles-below-while-aliens-simultaneously-attack-with-puppy-beams-than-what-you-just-claimed look or exchanging exasperated looks between each other.

"Tell that to the extremely obvious blush covering your whole face," Peggy replies. At this, the red on his face grew even brighter.

"Oh look, here he comes," Angelica sing-songed.

Alexander looks over and sure enough Thomas _freaking_ Jefferson had escaped the crowd and was trotting toward their table with Madison right behind. The man stopped a few feet in front of the table. Taking a deep breath, Alexander got control of himself and crossed his arms, an annoyed expression falling upon his face. "What do you want, Jefferson?"

"You must be Alexander Hamilton, the man who despises me before even knowing who I am."

"Because your opinions make no sense at all. You're an idiot that's charismatic enough to get the public's attention. You also apparently show up to your welcome home parties over two and a half hours late."

"For your information, the flight got delayed an hour, I still had a forty minute drive, the traffic was horrible, and I needed to make a stop back at my house first. I had already warned everyone that I was most likely going to be late even before the delay and terrible traffic," Thomas explained.

"And you couldn't have texted Madison and let him know?"

"My phone was dead," comes Thomas's simple reply. Knowing he lost, Alexander looked away with a sigh.

"Fine, you win this time." He blamed the alcohol on the fact that he'd given up so early. Or at all.

At this, a smirk came over Jefferson's face. Suddenly, he started walking forward and only stopped when he was right in front of Alexander. Before he could react, Jefferson kneeled down and leaned down. Seconds later he stood back up with the red plastic cup that had been previously lost. "Y'know, it's rude to leave your garbage sitting under the table." Then he walked away, a strut in his step as usual.

"I didn't know it was there, jackass!" Alexander calls to the taller man. When he sat back down, all his friends had a disappointed look on their faces. "What?"

"That was no way to treat your crush," Eliza shook her head.

"Okay, no! Thinking the man is hot is totally different from having a crush on him!" As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened. He just openly admitted he thought Thomas Jefferson was not only attractive but hot and he said it extremely loud. Glancing around the room, he noticed no one paying him any attention. He could only pray that meant none of them heard, cared, or would tell Madison or Jefferson.

"Aha! So you do thinks he's hot!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't say it so loud. He might hear you."

"That's the plan," Peggy informed.

With a groan, Alexander rested his face on the table. "You guys are going to be the death of me."

"So you think I'm hot?" Dread flooded through Alexander at the sound of Jefferson's voice, cocky and arrogant. Whispering a _fuck me_ under his breath, he slowly turned around to see the man standing only a foot or two in front of him.

_Fuck, he's so hot up close._


	2. Chapter 2: James "The Life Saver" Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas owes James big time. They also get to clean up trash

Thomas couldn't hold back the laugh as he saw Hamilton's face. It was a mix of annoyance, denial, terror, amazement, and pride. Thomas thought the terror and amazement were the most obvious. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to mess with the man who'd so openly hated him. The fact that Thomas had also been blown away by the other's looks would have to be ignored, though it would be hard considering the way he planned to mess with Hamilton.

"It's not like I blame you, Hamilton. Nobody can resist me once they've gotten a look at me." Thomas's lips curled into a smirk, his head held high, a devilish look in his eye, and his back straight. Hamilton  glared at him in response.

"Looks don't mean a thing when they belong to someone such as yourself. I'd have to say your looks are wasted because of your disgusting personality," the smaller man sneers.

Before he could overthink it, Thomas took the last few steps so he was right in front of Hamilton. His mind was screaming at him to back up before he overstepped the boundaries but he pushed them to the back of his head. Then he leaned down so their faces were separated by a few measly inches. Hamilton's face instantly grew red, a sign of success for Thomas. His success was only confirmed further when Hamilton looked away and fidgeted a bit. The fact he didn't step back was what stood out to Thomas and he knew he had to mention it. "Tell me, then, why you haven't backed away."

The audience that had gathered around them saw Thomas as a confident man, someone who could do something like this without blinking, but the truth was this was the opposite. It was extremely difficult for him and only years of practice and pushing his boundaries allowed him to do this now without losing it and still, it wouldn't take much more pushing to get to Thomas's boundary. His heart was already racing and his mind going crazy. There was a reason he withheld from doing things this crazy on a daily basis. He was not prepared for Hamilton's reply. "Because I can tell you want me just as much as I want you." His voice was barely loud enough for Thomas to hear. He certainly heard it though. His mind was screaming now, the alarms blaring in his ears though nonexistent to everyone else in the room. He could feel his control slipping from him. He was in dangerous territory now, the warning sign now behind him to face the dark fear ahead alone. He knew his face was bright red by then and could only wonder if the shaking in his hands was small enough to hide from the people around him.

Through the alarms blaring in his mind, he was trying to find a reply, something to bring him back down to safe grounds, but the noise was too much and he was left scrambling through useless or pathetic comebacks that weren't really comebacks at all. He almost couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when he saw James step in front of him. They had been best friends since childhood and he had become one of Thomas's automatic anchors, pushing him back to the safety of solid ground, where he could see the warning sign ahead of him. He always knew exactly when it was time to step in and take some pressure off Thomas.

"Enough of this! You two can figure out your sexual tension later. We have a party to enjoy!"

Hamilton gave him a suspicious glance but stepped back a step with a nod of his head. "You're right, Madison. We can't interrupt the party-goers from their fun and I would hate stealing all Jefferson's attention from them when he's just gotten back from a two year absence." With one last glance at Thomas, the short man turned on his heel and sat back down at his table. All his friends immediately jumped him with questions.

Before he got lost in thought, Thomas looked at James. "You're a life saver, Jemmy."

"How many times have I told you to stop using that nickname?"

"If Dolley can use it, so can I."

"Dolley is my girlfriend and she barely has permission so no, that's not true at all."

"You always put your friends before your lovers. You should know that by now."

"Thomas, if you had a lover I have no doubt in my mind you would completely abandon me for them. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You have so little faith in me, James. Frankly, I'm quite hurt."

"Oh please, I just saved your ass from embarrassing yourself in front of a whole party and your enemy who also so happens to be the only person to strike you dumb with only their looks."

"Fine, fine, I'll let you win this time. Only because I owe you bigtime for this."

"I have a feeling you'll be owing me a whole lot more soon." Thomas didn't know how to feel about that thought. All he knew was it was almost most definitely true.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone smoothly with Thomas sticking close to James as he always did though he had conversations separate from the ones his friend had. His social anxiety had been calm the rest as nothing he wasn't used to dealing with happened. All the people that had witnessed the exchange between him and Hamilton had let it slip from mind and it was forgotten within an hour, left only in the minds of the two involved and their friends. The party ended at midnight and it was just past that time when the last of the guests were herded out. The only people that were left were James, the Sisters and their close friends, and himself. Hamilton, being one of those close friends to the Schuylers, was one of the ones left, though Thomas had heard quiet complaints to Mulligan and Laurens about it.

With all the partiers gone, it was time to start cleaning up. The Sisters had wanted Thomas to go home and rest up after his travels and the party but Thomas had insisted on staying to help clean up. After all, what kind of person would leave the cleaning up to someone else after a party thrown for specifically them? So after some insisting back and forth between Thomas and the Sisters, everyone else outnumbered the Sisters, telling them they just wanted it over with and one more pair of hands would be appreciated.

The work was done quickly and efficiently even through the jokes and lighthearted banter being thrown around throughout it. Thomas avoided talking directly to Hamilton and he was sure Hamilton was doing the same. They finished in less than an hour. As Angelica left the room with the last bags full of garbage, everyone else gathered in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Good job everyone! We finished so quickly!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Are we still meeting here tomorrow to help you three move the tables back to their proper room?" Mulligan asked.

"Yes, and thank god. I would be so hard with just us three girls," Peggy answered with a groan at the thought of doing it alone.

Could James and I join you for that? Again, it's from my party and I want to help."

"Of course! We'd love your help!" Eliza confirmed. Thomas didn't miss the glance she threw at Hamilton.

"I knew my help tonight would convince you," Thomas replied, though he knew it wasn't his help at all. It was what James called the 'chemistry'  between him and Hamilton. It was then that Angelica walked back into the room.

"Alright, cleaning for tonight is officially over! It's already almost one so you guys should all start heading home." With murmurs of agreement, the group started moving toward the door. The walk to the entrance was quiet but once the doors were in sight, the goodbyes began.

Thomas and James remained quiet, just listening to the group of good friends. Everyone else had already finished their goodbyes by the time they got to the doors so Thomas took that as his chance. "Well, James and I will see y'all tomorrow at," he trailed off as he realized he hadn't gotten a time.

"Ten," Angelica finished for him. "Don't be late."

"Angelica, you know I would never." Knowing what reply was coming, Thomas continued before it could happen. "Today was an exception and totally out of my control. If I had my way, I would've been there an hour early to help last minute set up."

"Well in that case, we'll see you at 9!"

"Nice try, there's no set up required this time." There was a small pause. "9:30 at the latest," he added. With one last goodbye for both him and James, the two of them turned the corner out of sight of the three sisters and whatever friends that had stuck around.

"Did you really have to volunteer me as well?"

"Of course I did James. I have a feeling I'll be in dire need of you at some point. I don't see why you're complaining. This just puts me in more of your debt."

"Fair point."

"So you'll come?" 

With a sigh, James nodded. "I looked forward to a few extra hours in my bed, but yes, I'll be there."

"Life saver. You're a life saver."

"You've already said that today."

"I thought a reiteration was needed."


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning has come and it's time for Alexander to face Thomas again in the last clean up efforts.

Alex was pulled from his work at 9:29 when John entered his apartment and threw a pillow at him to get his attention. "Alex! You have half an hour to get your ass up, ready, and at Raise A Glass!" 

Barely glancing up before returning to work, Alex mumbled, "I don't even want to go."

"Angelica's going to kill you if you don't show up."

"I have work to do." 

"Yeah, well, she'll also kill me because I'm the one in charge of you and I would like to live past college. So get up."

With a sigh, Alex paused in his typed to look up at his friend who was standing in the doorway. "Fine, let me finish this paragraph." 

John shook his head and walked over to the bed. "As much as I would love to believe that, I know you and one paragraph means the whole thing." Before Alex could react, John closed the laptop, took it into his arms, and crossed the room back to the doorway. 

"John, give that back!" 

"Nope! I'll be waiting in my car! You'll get it back once you're in the passenger seat!" With that, John was out of sight and leaving quickly. It only took a couple moments for Alex to hear the front door open and then close with a click. 

Now that his precious laptop, the holder of nearly all his work, was gone, Alex didn't have much choice but get up and go back to help move tables as much as he didn't want to, especially now that Thomas Jefferson was joining them. Along with James Madison of course. 

After a minute more of stalling, Alex had gathered the motivation to start moving and forced himself out of bed. He wouldn't have the time to shower so he decided to skip it for today. Instead he simply changed into jeans and a T-shirt. Then he headed to the bathroom to finish his basic morning routine - brush his teeth and hair, put on deodorant and a bit of cologne, put his hair into a ponytail or bun if wanted, and finish off with staring at himself in the mirror for a few minutes wondering why he was such a mess. 

When he was finished with that routine, he grabbed his phone and wallet from his nightstand before going to the front door and put on his shoes and a light jacket. He was about to exit the apartment when he realized his hair - which had been put up in a bun today - was already starting to fall out. 

Mumbling to himself about why the world had to be so cruel, he walked back to his bathroom to fix it. After another failed attempt, he was already getting frustrated. Three attempts later he was at his wits end. Thankfully, the fifth new attempt at a bun was successful and Alex was sure he hadn't been that satisfied in a long time. 

Finally, he closed the apartment door behind him and locked it. The descent down the floors in the elevator was quick and silent, leaving Alex a few moments to gather himself completely, and only three minutes later he was stepping out of the building and starting toward's John's car. He checked the time on his phone as he closed the door to find they had 13 minutes for their ten minute drive. 

"Look at that," John remarked as Alex did his seat belt, "we might make it on time after all." 

"Can I have my laptop back?" Alex asked as John backed out of the parking space.

"Nope," John replied with a chuckle. "I lied. You get it back when I drop you back off here." 

"John, you are the equivalent of the devil's ass." 

"I thought that was Thomas." At the mention of Jefferson, the cocky, arrogant, hot as fuck rich fuck, Alex stiffened. 

"No, Jefferson is the equivalent of the devil's dick. There's a difference." 

"Alex, you're gay. Wouldn't a dick be a good thing?" 

"Bisexual, John. I'm bisexual," Alex corrected. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"I don't know what question you're talking about." 

With a shake of his head and a mumble under his breath Alex didn't catch, John let the subject fall. After that, they bickered playfully about anything that came up until they arrived at the place of yesterday's party. They had two minutes to get to the correct room so with some light tugging from John, the two hauled ass to the entrance and to the right room. The clock struck 9:59 just as they stepped into the room. 

"Alex! John! So nice you could join us!" 

"Blame Alexander here. He was still typing some paper on his computer when I arrived at his apartment at 9:30." 

"It's a very important paper, John!" 

"Yeah, a very important paper that's due in _three months._ " 

"Two and two thirds." 

"Okay, okay, whatever. You technically weren't even late so let's drop it and just get this over with," Peggy interrupted. After agreement from most of the group, they went straight to work and, just like they had the previous night picking up trash, they worked effeciently while still chatting and laughing. Alex and Jefferson didn't acknowledge each other besides for subconscious glances that caused them to awkwardly meet eyes many times. 

It was an hour and a half later when everything was done. All chairs and tables were in their proper place, the last of whatever trash they'd missed was thrown away, and everything was scrubbed to the perfect glossy shine Raise A Glass expected from their employees and hoped from their customers. 

"Man, this place is gonna love us if we keep this up." 

"Honestly, this might look _better_ than when we first got here before the party. And we all know how notoriously clean Raise A Glass keeps their rooms and equipment and stuff." 

"Yes, I agree. Good job everyone! I'm proud of you all and your hard work," Angelica complimented, a smile gracing her face for the first time since they'd begun working. 

"I think we deserve a drink after all this hard work!" Lafayette exclaimed. 

"Of course you do, Laf," Hercules sighed. "Maybe a cup of tea would be better." 

"This is America! We destroy ourselves on alcohol and coffee here, Herc! Leave the tea to the Brits." 

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going back to my apartment and hitting Word up. I got an essay to do!" 

"Don't sound excited about an _essay_ Alexander. Those things are spawns of hell." 

"Says you, John, the literal ass of the devil." 

"Hey now. We both know the ass is very close to the dick and if you remember that conversation from this morning, you'd _love_ to suck on the devil's dick. So thank you for that compliment." 

"What the fuck is happening." 

"What happened in your car John?" 

"Who is this devil's dick we're talking about?" 

"That is private information and none of you will ever know," Alex said. 

"It's Jefferson!" cried John, to which Alexander promptly tackled him and held him in a death grip until Angelica forced him off. "You're welcome Alexander." 

Thomas, who'd been quietly watching the friends, suddenly had a giant smirk on his face. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind sucking me off? Maybe one day we'll have to schedule a private meeting together," he said, eyebrows wiggling and the rare real confidence radiating from him. 

"Jefferson I demand you shut the fuck up right now." 

"Maybe I will if you get on your knees." 

"I will not dignify that with an answer,Thomas. John you're dead!" 

As Thomas watched Alexander and John bicker, he felt his cheeks heating up. He didn't know if Alex actually liked him that much or if John was just being an overbearing and teasing friend. All he could think was that he found himself not minding the thought of him and Alexander getting real close and personal. In fact, he was almost enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know it's been a really long time but the third chapter is finally here! And with it comes a little bonus! (Which will be up very, very shortly.)


	4. Chapter 3.5: Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little snippet of what was almost included in Chapter Three. I found it too good to not share but it did not make the cut for the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it

"John, stop dragging me," Alex demanded. 

"Maybe move your feet then."

"I don't want to."

"Then I'm dragging you," John concluded with a tone of finality. 

"I don't want to go back!" Alex either didn't notice or didn't care about John's obvious frustration. 

"Well you're not wasting another day working yourself to death."

"I'm going to fall behind on my work!"

"Alexander, you are already two and a half months ahead. You can spare two days," John pointed out, getting more and more frustration with each sentence either of them spoke. 

"There's a reason I'm two and a half months ahead."

"Be a normal college student goddamnit." John loved Alex - he really did - but it was moments like this he wanted to strangle him. For someone who always put work before any sort of fun or even relaxation, he was the biggest child on planet Earth. 

"I'm fine with being my two months ahead in all my classes self."

"Without us, you'd be dead."

"Probably but I'm not. Now stop dragging me."  
"No, look, we're already in the building. We just have to go down a fucking hall and we'll be there."

"I'm about to sit down so you can't drag me."

"Alexander, I swear to God if you sit down I'm gonna-"

"Too late," Alex interrupted as he let his legs give out and fell to the floor. As soon as he was completely on the ground, he shifted so he was sitting comfortably cross legged. 

John let go of Alex at that moment to throw his hands up, though he was far from giving up. "Alexander Hamilton if you don't get up _right now_ I will go get Angelica." Angelica was the kind of woman that would kill someone in their sleep if they stepped out of line around her. She wasn't the one to mess around with.

"You sound like my parent."

"Because you're a literal man child." It was then that they locked eyes and the staring contest between mother and child began. "I will give you until the count of three to get up."Alex didn't answer. He just leaned forward slightly, as if he was challenging John to do anything. 

"One."  
John's stare was hard and stern. He almost had a perfect Mom Stare, the one that women magically gained when they became a mother that could make a child feel guilty for someone else's crime. Almost. After all, he wasn't a mother nor would he ever be. 

"Two."

Alex's stare was playful but still had the fire of a stubborn child. His butt stayed glued to the floor.

"Three."

"Not getting up."

" _ANGELICA!_ "

It was at that moment Alex realized he had made a fatal mistake. One of the worst mistakes of his life. Not only because Angelica was now storming up the hallway, but because apparently Jefferson had been in the hallway and was now laughing his ass off as he posted the video of Alexander Hamilton's three year old behavior on every social media outlet account he was owned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that and laughed a little bit! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Jamilton is OTP for this fandom honestly and I'm pretty sure all my friends would be disappointed if they knew but oh well. I'm still gonna write it on this because they don't know I have it.


End file.
